


day viii

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, House Party, Lesbian!Elorcan, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Lysandra, Fem!Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Lyria/Rowan Whitethorn, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136669
Comments: 2





	day viii

It’s loud in the house. Music booms from every possible speaker and shakes the sticky, dirtied floor. Unlike usual, Lorcan doesn’t really mind the noise. She’s sitting with Aelin, listening to the blonde girl lament her woes. 

“She’s so  _ pretty _ , Lorcy, like… so so pretty,” Aelin gushes, trying to keep her voice down so that the object of her affections doesn’t hear. Since she’s drunk, Aelin has lost all abilities to self regulate and she’s practically shouting into Lorcan’s ear. “Just look at her! Why can’t I have her?” 

Lorcan glances towards Lysandra, to where she dances freely in the middle of the room. Admittedly, she’s beautiful, but not Lorcan’s type. She gets why Aelin’s so into her, too. Lorcan’s vision is blurry, a result of the seemingly endless rounds of beer pong she and Aelin dominated, the joint that Lyria sweetly rolled for her, and the overcomplicated drinking game Fenrys insisted she join. “You can’t ever have her if she doesn’t know, Ash.” 

Aelin pouts dramatically and rolls her eyes, “But then I’d have to  _ tell  _ her. Like… I’d have to talk to her.” 

Lorcan snorts and slurs, “Gods, woman, just fuckin’ do it already. I’m gonna get alcohol poisoning if I have to sit here and listen to this.” 

“Fuck you,” Aelin spits, bitter as she drains her beer. 

After her drink is finished, Aelin goes on some rant, but Lorcan isn’t listening. 

Her eyes, her entire body, really, is drawn to the woman who steps into the room, her cunning eyes sweeping across the crowd. Lorcan swears everything gets quieter. Aelin’s voice is muffled and the beat of her heart is so much louder than it normally is. 

When Elide’s eyes lock on Lorcan’s, the woman grins, some sort of tension eased from her shoulders. She moves to join Lorcan, but then a happy woman with curly brown hair and doe-brown, freckled skin wraps her arms around Elide from behind.

Elide freezes and turns, relaxing when she sees that it’s only Lyria. Lorcan watches them, but her eyes never stray from Elide. She doesn’t want to wait for the cover of darkness to touch her. She spends her days trying to fool herself, pretending like the rushed and hasty moments she has with Elide are enough. 

She cannot so easily do that now. 

Before she realises what she’s doing, Lorcan is walking across the room, her path clear. Lyria looks up first, smiling at Lorcan, “Well, hey there.” 

Lorcan smiles a tense smile and wraps an arm around her best friend’s girlfriend, “Hey, Lia.”

“You sure look happy,” the young hippie says, arching a brow up.

Lorcan laughs softly, her eyes heavy on Elide’s. “Lochan.” 

“Salvaterre,” Elide replies, her voice cool and detached. Her eyes glitter with something secret. Lorcan loves that she’s the only person who can truly read Elide. 

“I didn’t think you were coming tonight.” 

She curls a lock of glossy hair around her finger and a smile ghosts across her plush lips. Lorcan really,  _ really _ wants to kiss her, but she knows she can’t. Not where everyone can see. “I didn’t think so either, but I just couldn’t stay away.” 

Lyria watches them, not entirely sure what’s happening. She’s always told Rowan that there is  _ something _ between the two girls, but he doesn’t believe her. He says that they’re both too upfront to keep their feelings hidden for this long. 

Almost like she’s manifested him, Rowan walks in, put-together and professional as always, truly his girlfriend’s contrast. It shouldn’t make sense, but no one has ever seen them happier.

He slips his arm around Lyria’s waist and rests his hand on her hip. “Hi, guys.” He tucks his shoulder behind Lyria, always unconsciously protecting her from the world. “Hello, love,” he says to Lyria, sweetly kissing her temple. “Are you feeling alright?” 

Lorcan’s heart cracks just a bit. She wishes she could do that for Elide, wishes she could dote on her. Subtly, she looks at Elide, who remains unaffected. 

She returns to Aelin, but Lysandra’s in her lap. Lorcan silently seethes, choking on tears. She leaves, not able to stand it any longer. 

Elide calls after her, but Lorcan doesn’t answer. She pretends not to hear. In the kitchen, Fenrys is organising something elaborate. The young man spies her and waves her over. 

Lorcan cuts through the crowd, easily. People have always… quickly gotten out of her way. It’s one of her favourite things in life. Fenrys throws his arm around her neck, “What’s gotcha down, kiddo?” 

“The princess,” Lorcan mutters, stealing another glance at Elide. She is… beautiful. Truly. Lorcan wanted to be around her, all the time. Her chest aches and she clenches her jaw, looking towards Fenrys’ pile of booze. “What’re we doing?” 

“Getting you proper drunk, mate,” Fenrys laughs, passing her a can and a pair of keys. Lorcan forgoes the keys and taps the air bubble with her thumb. Then, she pierces the can with her teeth and quickly shotguns it. 

Fenrys whoops and the next while goes by mostly forgotten. Eventually, they stumble into the living room and sit in a circle with their friends. Elide is opposite Lorcan and the brown-skinned girl can see the worried ‘v’ between her manicured brows. She drinks the water Rowan passes her and stretches her legs out. “What’re we playin’, G-Mone-ey!” 

“Hellas, Lorcan, how drunk are you,” Elide comments drily, snorting softly. 

Lorcan frowns and looks at her, taking the bottle Asterin wordlessly passes her. “Evidently not enough, princess.” The nickname is unfriendly and insulting this time, like it hasn’t been in awhile. She holds the bottle to her lips and drains it, decidedly putting it down on that floor. “So, what are we really playing?” 

“Um…” Aelin looks around the circle, Lysandra lazily leaned against her chest. “Seven minutes in heaven. I wanna kiss pretty people.” 

“Are we eighth graders, Ae?” 

She clicks her tongue, “Hand me that bottle, fucko.” 

Lorcan quietly mocks her friend and clumsily hands her the bottle. She pulls her legs back and waits. 

“So,” Aelin says, smiling coyly, “I think our dear Lorcan should go first.” Lorcan protests loudly as their friends laugh and agree, all except Lyria, Rowan, and Elide. The former two watch the latter, recognising the signs of jealousy and hurt. Elide’s eyes flick around the circle, trying to determine  _ who _ , exactly, wants to kiss Lorcan. 

“You need to get some,” Manon says lowly, smirking. 

“Ok, you know what, Blackbeak,” Lorcan starts, pointing menacingly at her. She takes the bottle from Aelin and spins it, flipping Manon off. “Bite me.” 

Manon shakes her head and mutters into her glass, “I hate you.” 

Lorcan shrugs and turns back to see who the bottle lands on. It spins and spins, catching on the flashing lights in the room. 

Fenrys gasps loudly when it lands on Elide and the others snicker under their breaths, wondering what they’ll do. “Um… well. Ok.” 

Elide presses her lips together and she stands, holding her hand out, “It’s nice to see that you’re enthused.” 

Lorcan gets to her feet and takes Elide’s hand and tugs her out of the circle, ignoring the jeers. “I’m always enthused to do anything with you.” 

Fenrys and Aedion herd them to the closet. 

They’ve hardly closed the door before Lorcan is pressing Elide into it, her leg sliding between Elide’s thighs. Her hands tangle in Elide’s dark, dark hair and Lorcan pulls her head back, kissing down her jaw and throat. 

Elide’s breath hitches in her throat and she arches into Lorcan, her eyes falling halfway shut. She tugs Lorcan’s face up to hers and holds it, like Lorcan is something precious, like she deserves to be treasured. “I can’t,” Elide pants, her body craving something that she can’t give into. Not yet. 

“Why,” Lorcan asks. She sees the way hurt lingers in Elide’s gaze and it threatens to break her. 

“Because I don’t know what’s wrong with you,” Elide says. “You’ve been ignoring me this entire night and now you want to hook up in the closet without saying a word?” The smaller girl pushes Lorcan’s shoulders and she backs away. “Why are you so upset with me? Did I… did I do something wrong?” 

Lorcan shakes her head, “No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Lee.”

“Ok, well, then why are you being like this? I don’t get it. I thought we were ok.”

“We were! We  _ are _ , it’s- fuck, I want more, Elide,” Lorcan confesses, her eyes searching Elide’s. “I want more than closets and climbing out of your window! I want to be able to tell people how crazy I am about you. If,” she breathes in deeply, trying to order her thoughts, “if that isn’t what you want, I can… I can live with that. But I want  _ more _ .”  _ I need more. _

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Elide asks, her face almost crumpling. 

“Whaddya mean,” Lorcan asks, blinking hard to focus her eyes. 

Elide chuckles quietly and reaches out. She toys with Lorcan’s hands, “What if I wanted more too? What if…” she trails off and looks up through her lashes, “it isn’t enough for me either?”

“It isn’t?” 

“Gods, no,” she says, pressing herself closer to Lorcan. “Of  _ course _ it isn’t enough.” Elide shakes her head, “I hate seeing you in public and not being able to do anything. I hate sneaking around. I hate watching you leave. I hate that you never spend the night. I hate it.”

Lorcan kisses her, hard. She threads her fingers through Elide’s hair and pulls Elide against her. 

Elide moans softly and slides her hands beneath Lorcan’s shirt. 

They quickly lose track of time, desperate to soothe the ache in their chests. Lorcan turns them and effortlessly lifts Elide onto the closet’s shelf. Elide’s arms loop around her shoulders and Lorcan’s hands grip her thighs, keeping them tight around her hips. 

Elide’s lips are soft and full against Lorcan’s. She gently parts them and Lorcan licks her tongue over Elide’s, Elide’s delicate whimper muffled by her lips. 

Elide rocks her hips closer, making a needy sound in the back of her throat. Lorcan’s blood heats at the sound and she–

“Ok, lovebirds!” Fenrys declares as he sweeps the door open, exposing the two girls, wrapped around each other. 

Lorcan frowns and Elide winces at the shaft of light that falls against them. “Fenrys. What the fuck do you  _ want _ ?” Behind him, Lorcan can see the rest of their friends, all curiously peering in. 

The grin on Fenrys’ face is so cocky, Lorcan wants to slap it off. “Your seven minutes in heaven were done… ten minutes ago. Hurry it up! This is hot real estate, you know,” he says, referring to the closet. 

Lorcan narrows her eyes and turns back to Elide. “Feel like leaving?” 

“Very much so,” Elide replies, hopping off of the shelf and taking Lorcan’s hand. They slip out of the closet, grinning unashamedly at their friends. “Ta-ta, my darlings.” 

Lorcan doesn’t remember how long it takes them to end up at her house, Elide’s back against her mattress. 

Then, after, they lay together, the silver light of the moon slip-sliding over their bare forms. Elide props herself up, her legs still twitching. She leans over and presses her lips to the corner of Lorcan’s collar bone. She trails her kisses down, following the shadows and curves of Lorcan’s body. 

Lorcan mumbles something incoherent and blindly reaches for Elide. “Sleep.” 

Elide grins and lets herself be pulled into Lorcan’s arms. She fits her face against the crook of Lorcan’s neck and inhales her familiarity, her hand sliding around Lorcan’s hip. “Ok, love.”


End file.
